Reconstruction
by imagine131
Summary: The Fire Lord is dead, but the War is no where near over. Can Aang recover from the effects of war? Aangst! Kataang! Yay! *Note* 1. I don't own Avatar 2. I have not seen any of the last season that was just on. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1:Healed?

Aang lay in a crumpled heap on the metal floor of the Fire Lord's Throne Room

Aang lay in a crumpled heap on the metal floor of the Fire Lord's Throne Room. His entire being, from his body to his mind, was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and sleep…

But Aang could not do that. He had to wait for her. He had to wait for Katara.

As he lay there, waiting for the waterbending to come in and heal him, he listened to his breathing. It was slow and labored. His chest hurt from the effort. _Come on Katara_, he thought. Even the voice of his thoughts sounded on the verge of tears.

Aside from the pain in his body, there was nothing to cry about. Aang opened his grey eyes and saw his foe, defeated. Fire Lord Ozai lay dead on the floor, a puddle of blood forming around his head. Gulping down a painful sob, Aang shut his eyes tight so he wouldn't have to watch the ruby liquid stain the floor.

At last Aang heard the sound of the doors being opened. Footsteps echoed throughout the room. A hand touched his shoulder. A gentle hand. Aang sighed. _Katara_.

She turned him over, causing him to gasp. Her worried blue eyes shone like sapphires as she examined Aang's beat up body. She pulled off his clothes as slowly and carefully as she could, leaving him laying in her arms, exposed and vulnerable in nothing but his underwear. He would be blushing if it were any other time.

"How bad is it Doc?" Aang joked quietly. His voice was cracking and weak. Katara knew she needed to hurry.

"Pretty bad," she returned, her own voice full of emotion. She pulled off the pouch of water she had slung around her. The water was filthy, but it would do its job and hopefully the dirtiness wouldn't give Aang an infection. She bended out the contents of the pouch and let it spin and glow over her hand.

Aang occasionally hissed as she passed the healing water over some more serious injuries, like a few of his burns and a deep cut on his left arm. At last she finished, leaving only minor scrapes and sores.

"Thank you," Aang whispered to her. Finally, relieved of most of his pain, Aang gave into his body's needs and wants. He lay back in Katara's arms, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

A single tear from Katara landed on Aang's cheek, sliding down to his chin and across his neck.


	2. Chapter 2:Awakening

Aang groaned, rolling over to his other side, pulling the blankets tighter. He heard low voices talking and wanted to tell them to shut up so that he could get some sleep, but he couldn't find his voice. Instead he listened.

"We need him Katara," the male voice said. It sounded like Sokka. "Our people are really injured, we can use another healer. Besides, this war is not over yet. We need the Avatar."

"But Aang's never healed before! Anyway, I say we let him sleep. Do you have any idea what he's been through?" the voice of Katara said. Aang felt a little flame of anger begin to burn in the pit of his stomach. They were talking about him! Using all the energy he had, he sat himself up. His head hurt and the tent was spinning.

"Aang?!...Are you okay?" Katara rushed over to him, kneeling beside him as he swayed back and forth.

"I can…heal people…" he muttered with frustration. Without warning he fell backwards, onto Katara. His stomach, where the anger flame was, growled in agreement. Or maybe he was just hungry.

"Oh jeez. He's delirious. He hasn't eaten in days. Sokka, go get him some food while I try to get water into him," Katara said. She reached out her hand and bended clean water from her canteen over to Aang. He opened his mouth and gratefully accepted the cool water.

More than an hour later, when Aang had eaten everything placed in front of him and was feeling much better, the three teenage heroes walked through camp towards the infirmary tent. As soon as they opened the flap and looked inside they wished they hadn't. Some people were missing limbs, some had the deepest gashes you could imagine, some were unconscious, and many were dying. Blood soaked the ground and polluted the air. It brought tears to the trio's eyes to see it.

The most depressing sight though, was lying in the bed nearest the entrance.

It was Toph.

Her milky eyes were closed as she lay sleeping. Burns covered the right side of her face and neck, and probably other places too, making her almost unrecognizable. Blood and dirt covered the rest of her. Her shirt was lifted to reveal a red-dyed bandage that wrapped around her middle.

Katara gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Sokka clenched his fists. Aang took a step forward, staring in horror at what he had caused.


	3. Chapter 3:Someone New

**Author's Note: This chapter fxxxing sucks! Sorry!**

Aang didn't speak throughout the rest of the day. Not when Katara taught him how to heal. Not when she congratulated him at how perfect his first attempt was. Not even when she tried to comfort him later that night.

After doing a round around the large tent that held the injured, Aang sat beside Toph. He didn't move from that position until Katara and Sokka practically dragged him out of the tent at around midnight. He felt he was responsible for her.

"I'm worried about Aang. I think he thinks it's his fault she got hurt. He probably thinks this whole thing is his fault. What do I do?" she asked her father later. She was close to tears. Hakoda didn't have to think long about his answer.

"Let it be, Katara. He will come around, and when he does, he will see how foolish he has been. Aang is a hero to us, but it will take time for him to see that."

Meanwhile, Aang was wandering camp, looking at the damage he had caused. Although the Fire Lord was dead, few were celebrating. Everyone knew the war was not over. There were people to be tended to, battles to be fought still. No, their journey was just beginning.

Aang passed by the infirmary tent again and paused at the entrance. No one was there to stop him; he could just go in and check on things.

Almost as soon as he entered, Aang knew he was not alone. About halfway down the dark tent, a little flame was floating. Getting closer, Aang saw a pretty firebender around Aang's age (minus the 100), keeping a little flame as a light.

"Congratulations," she said suddenly, making Aang jump. She turned to face him. She had olive green eyes and black hair with a streak of red framing her face. "On defeating the Fire Lord…"

"Oh…"Aang answered, startled. "Thanks. I guess." He looked beyond her at the man she was visiting with. He seemed asleep. "Someone you know?"

"My father. He's dying," she said bluntly. Aang winced.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's an abusive drunk."

"I…I don't think I got your name?" Aang asked, eager to change the subject. The girl smiled.

"Joule," she said, holding out a hand.

"Aang." Aang shook her hand, feeling the heat of her firebending blood.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4:Someone New Part 2

Aang couldn't understand how he could so easily talk to Joule, whom he just met, when he couldn't even be around his friends. Maybe it was because Joule didn't try to make him feel better, like everyone else did. She didn't tell him it would all be okay. The world would be perfect again soon. No, she just listened to his ranting.

Before long it was getting late and both the lost souls slowed in their walk, feeling the ropes of exhaustion beginning to tie them down. Joule jumped down the foot or two off the rocks and onto the chilly sand. Aang followed her without thinking. They both curled up on the sand with their backs leaning on the rocks.

"Aang? Would you do me a favor?" Joule asked suddenly. Aang put on a questioning expression. "It's been a really long time since I've slept a decent amount of time. I'm too afraid to close my eyes. Could you please just sit here with me, at least until I fall asleep? Please?"

"Uhm…sure, I guess," Aang said uncomfortably.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I'd just really like having someone strong here to protect me." Aang smiled.

"No, I'll stay," he stated firmly.

It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Aang? Aang?!" A voice called his name from some far away place. He knew he should reply to it, but lying here on the soft sand with the sun warming his skin felt too good. His heavy eyelids and tired mouth refused to open.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Another voice spoke with an amused and slightly mocking tone. This voice was much closer to his ear. He knew that he knew it, but couldn't put a face to it. Curiosity pried open his eyes. After blinking in the sudden light, he found the voice's owner at the same time that memories from the night before came back to him. It was Joule who spoke.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked again. Aang turned to see who she was referring to. Katara was searching for him through the campground on the rocks behind them.

"Er, no…that's just Katara. I'd better go."

"Do you have to?" Aang looked back at her wide, pleading eyes.

"I guess not. Let me just get rid of her." Aang stood and climbed up on the rocks. He hadn't noticed until he stood that Joule had been partially lying on top of him.

"Hurry back," she called after him.

"What do you want, Katara?" Aang asked warily as he approached the waterbender. He tried to ignore the look of hurt that crossed her face at his harsh words.

"I couldn't find you, and I got worried. I thought you—"

"What? You thought I did something stupid? Thought I'd run off? Hurt myself? Don't worry about me Katara, I'm a big boy, you know. I can take care of myself." Without waiting for a response, Aang stalked back to the beach.

"I hope you weren't too mean?" Joule asked, although she didn't sound like she cared much.

"She'll get over it. She just needs to learn that she's not my mother." Aang's voice was sour.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No. Let's just…let's do something else."

"Like what?" Joule asked innocently. Aang thought for a minute.

"Why don't you show me how to firebend?" Joule grinned.

"Okay," she said happily, grabbing his hand and dragging him farther down the beach, out of sight of the camp. And Katara.


End file.
